


dream a little dream

by dall_smiles



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Multi, i'll probably write a full fic for them at some point because <3, ok but like ken and janet are adorable and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dall_smiles/pseuds/dall_smiles
Summary: { stars shining bright above younight breezes seem to whisper "i love you"birds singing in the sycamore treedream a little dream of me }Brandon and Phillip miss each-other while at a ball.





	dream a little dream

Brandon's from Connecticut. He is certainly not fit for a fancy dinner party at 7 o'clock on a Sunday evening, with seemingly no one he knows near him.

Phillip, in the same sort of situation, doesn't know why he's here either. He misses Brandon over the summer break, of course he does, so standing around with a bunch of tipsy 50-something year olds just makes him miss his friend's company even more. 

"Mother, can I walk around a bit?" Brandon suggests, already searching the room for someone his own age to talk to.

"That's fine," she smiled, and sipped the top of a thin glass of champagne as her son wandered off. Brandon knew he wasn't really interested in girls, so, as the pretty girls and sweet boys danced, Brandon wanted to dance with the sweet boy, while someone like Kenneth would want the girl. He know, deep down, that there wasn't really something wrong with him as some would imply, but he still felt bad. 

His boyfriend, Phillip Morgan, was sweet. He was smart and funny and although Brandon didn't know, Phillip loved Brandon more than words could really say.

As Phillip leaned slightly back onto the clothed table, slowly mixing the air with his borderline-alcoholic non-alcoholic beverage, his thoughts drifted back to where they had been the most (more accurately, all) of the night. He simply stared at the chandeliers, and thought about how fantastic the next semester would be, mainly due to Brandon's presence. A nice young man approached him - Phillip recognized the face, but couldn't place a name to it.. he must've been from school.

"Good evening... erm, Phillip, was it?"

Phillip nodded, "You must forgive me, but you are..?"

"Ah, Kenneth Lawrence. I'm a friend of Brandon Shaw's."

"Ah, I knew I recognized you, Ken." Kenneth smiled, adjusted his tie, and after a short silence, asked Phillip something.

"Do you know Janet Walker?"

"Mhm. Why?"

"Is she still with David?"

David was a sweet, smart kid - well, to everyone except Brandon. In Brandon's eyes, he was a jerk, an idiot and completely overrated by teachers. "I don't think so," Phillip finally answered, taking a minute to contemplate the question. "Why do you ask, are you planning on asking her out?"

"Maybe.." Kenneth blushed, looking down to his feet, as a soft, gloved hand touched his shoulder. Looking up, he grinned. 

"Jan! What're you doing here?" His smile was noticable from a mile away - it was pure, loving, almost bliss - and Phillip found it very sweet.

"My father was invited. I was just speaking with Brandon - he's very smart, you know!" Janet exclaimed, removing her hand from the fabric of Kenneth's gray suit.

"Oh, certainly."

Phillip, who had not really been paying much attention, looked up from his drink, "Brandon? He's here?"

"Yes! I believe he was chatting up some other gentleman in in the second room over-" she pointed, and continued "-He asked about you."

"He.. what?" Phillip already felt a blush spread onto his pale cheeks.

"Don't be suprised is he's already looking for you, chum!" She chuckled as Phillip sat down his drink and searched around for his friend in the crowd of men and women dancing and smiling, laughing and drinking, kissing and.. whatever, right now it didn't matter, because all that mattered to Phillip in this moment was Brandon Shaw and where to find him.

He spotted two men talking, one definitely being a bit tipsy, and the other being Brandon Shaw. He tapped his friend's shoulder, and Brandon (mid-explanation of Nietzsche) turned around and grinned. 

As much as Kenneth's smile was sweet, Brandon's was beautiful. The way he laughed when someone made a joke, the slight smirk he had when lightly-teasing his friends.. it was the best thing Phillip had seen - he thought it should've been in a museum, next to a Van Gogh or a Rockwell or something that would pale in comparison to Brandon's perfect smile.

"Phillip! What are you doing here?"

"My mother dragged me," he joked, and Brandon laughed that wonderful laugh.

"Do you know how to English Waltz?"

"I do." a pause came after the answer, where (although Phillip didn't realize) Brandon was admiring his friend's features. "What about that man you were chatting up?"

"OH" Brandon realized, "Charlie, where do you go to school?"

"Sommerville, why?"

"We'll talk them - I'm sorry!" 

The guy, 'Charlie,' smiled, headed off and waved goodbye.

For longer than needed, Brandon and Phillip danced. It wasn't much, but they knew about three dances total, and The English Waltz was the only one they were better than mediocre at. 

"Y'know, it's sort of a coincidence," Phillip began, continuing the steps of his dance, "I was thinking about School this evening. Summer's been boring without you."

"I know the feeling." 

And then a comfortable silence. Neither had to say anything to make it normal, because simply being in each-other's presence was enough normal for both boys.


End file.
